


Through the Seasons

by Woven_Rainbows



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Seasons, Smut, Spring, Summer, Winter, lazy writer, non explicit at first, scenic, scenic read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Rainbows/pseuds/Woven_Rainbows
Summary: The four seasons guide love through their loom of time and work together to weave souls across and through one another.(In other words, was just an excuse for smut at first but-)





	Through the Seasons

It was a chilly morning, frost on the grass, mist dancing around distant trees. Spring is a time of new life, new chances, and serves as the middle ground between icy winters and gruelling summers. As far as Alfred was concerned, it was the freshest season of all of them. The crisp bite of morning cold will leave your nose red and cold to the touch, though not as drastically as the winter. Alfred enjoyed having a cold nose like remnants of the winter, with warm feet smothered in cozy boots, the warm fortress of which were no longer bombarded by the chilling grasp of the snow. 

Early spring mornings reminded Alfred of days spent as a rather young child walking to the bus stop. Reminded him of stepping imprints into the neighbour’s neatly kept lawns all blanketed in frost. Days he would never truly relive, but the bite of Jack Frost almost made it seem like he just might.

After walking three Seattle blocks dead silent with the haze of seven in the morning, he made it from his downtown apartment to his car that he had parked on the street the previous night after finding out that his usual parking garage was full for the night. 

Spending just a few more seconds to admire his breath coming out in clouds, he hopped into his car, and after jamming his key into the ignition, turned the heat onto full blast.

To many, he was more likely than not thought of as ridiculous, with his fluffy hat, thick scarf, three layers of hand knitted sweaters, warm mittens that he begrudgingly took off to drive, thick jeans with leg warmers under them, wool socks and heavy winter boots. He looked like he was about to go hike up in northern Alaskan mountains, rather than face the mighty and fearsome 35° Fahrenheit (1.66667° Celsius,) of this rather mild spring.

After plugging in his phone into the car, he started the forty minute drive to his boyfriends house in Everett. 

The drive was rather mellow, as was the lazy morning sex that went down after Alfred had gotten there, only to complain about how cold he was for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling more confident about posting because my last posted work has already received 110 hits, 13 kudos, 1 comment, and 1 bookmark. (“thirsty hoe much?” “Yes indeed.”)  
> I know that that doesn’t seem like a lot, but to me it’s everything, because I never thought that anyone would ever end up liking my work, even if only slightly.   
> Side note: I realise how lazily is tapered off at the end but you’ll still love me, right?


End file.
